Pokemon Reserve
by jachd28
Summary: first fic please read i face danger, my brother, Groudon, and Kyoger, i face the army, not so dumb, i face scientists, very very very dumb, so enjoy
1. into

POKEMON

RESERVE

part 1

The air was filled with excitement as I faced the Pokemon Master Maker, the person that says your a Pokemon Master after battling you.

When it was all over I laughed with relief, I had won!

"You're pretty good. You are the best I ever fought, but your journey has just begun. Are you ready to become a Pokemon Reserve Master?"

"Pokemon Reserve?"

"That is were the Pokemon Council holds its meetings."

"Pokemon Council!" I exclaimed with the excitement of a little child on Christmas Eve. Then I replied,"Yes sir!"

"Well then this way," he said in a calm voice. He lead me down a long hall with thousands of millions of numbers. "This is where we store all the Pokemon that trainers just like you use."

"Wow! Do you have the legendaries?"

"No, that's the reason for the reserve."

"Oh, that's okay," I said disappointed.

"Well you'll need this," he said holding out a poke-ball.  
"This ball allows you to go into the Pokemon Reserve, because there is a net. Well good luck!"

"By," I said as I pressed the button on the ball. The entire world faded black.


	2. pokemon reserve, war, and brothers

Chapter one

Pokémon Reserve, War and Brothers

The next emotions that I felt were a mix of surprise, fatigue and vertigo. I looked around and saw people just going about as if nothing had happened! I had just teleported from miles away!

Well, one guy came up to me and said, "Welcome! Here is your starter pack and your map of the reserve."

"Thanks," I said awkwardly.

Suddenly there was a tremor.

The guy who welcomed me screamed. "No, no. No!"

"Grodon is angry!" shouted a man in the crowded Pokémon c enter.

"Call the army!" another shouted.

"It's too late," mumbled yet another man before he fainted.

"I got this. Go Grovile!" I shouted. "Bullet leaf!" I commanded. "Now finish him off with Leaf Blade!" Grovile followed the instructions to a T weakening the Grodon and it fell down on one knee.

"Fire!" shouted a man. He was standing next to a tank that I hadn't seen arrive. The tank was bizarre, oval in shape but deadly. The thing that scared me more was that fact that it was in the air; hovering just off the ground. It was not loaded with ammunition, thank goodness, but with a net. It was a clear shot, well before Grovile Leaf Bladed it to dust.

"Hey! No interfering!" the important looking tank guy said as he sent out Infernape.

"You're forgetting the reason for the reserve," I pointed out.

"You're the one who is confused," the soldier said, "We don't trust the Legendary Pokémon. Now step aside!"

"Okay, but you'll be sorry," I said putting my hands up in mock surrender. I then blinked and put my face in my hand, _That was the lamest threat I have ever said and heard_, I thought.

"Same to you, times two! You big fool!" he taunted back.

_Never mind, that was worse_, I thought again mentally face palming.

Grodon ran away as soon as he got up.

"That is just great. Now you'll pay! Infernape use Flamethrower!" he screamed. Then the large monkey burped like his mouth was a flamethrower.

"Yee hah!" screamed a doofus on a motorcycle.

"Huh?" I said rather confused. I shook my head and ignored him. "Groville, Leaf Blade and then Bullet Seed!" I said as the amazing ninja like Pokémon attacked the gigantic ape like chimp.

"The name's Joey! And I am a daredevil!" screamed the moron from the motorcycle as he spit fire.

"Ouch!" he screamed. Stupid idiot burned his tongue. His scream knocked out both Pokémon.

"Oh, brother," I sighed, staring at (what a coincidence) my younger brother.


	3. oh brother

"How did you get here Joey?" I asked.

"The government said I was to dangerous to the public!" he said proudly.

ONE WEEK EARLIER (in a forest in autumn) ...

"Now for my next trick," Joey started, "I will jump through a flaming ring!" then he starts up the ramp and catches on fire."Tuck and roll, tuck and roll!" screaming bloody murder as he catches the forest on fire. He gets water cannoned by a Blastroise. The forest almost caught on fire but thanks to the Blastroise the forest still stands.

"You nearly burnt down a forest!" the exclamation burst from me.

"How was I supposed to know leaves catch fire?" Joey shrugged.

"Oi," I pinched the bridge of my nose with two fingers.

"So where are you goin'?" my brother pestered me.

"I'm going to Underjaw," I said through gritted teeth, "Go jump in a lake."

"Oh, you're a pokemon trainer, is that it?"

My teeth squeaked as they clenched, "Pokemon master..."

"Then here," he said pulling out a small plastic blue square.

I raised a brow at him, "You're given me blush?"

"It's a phone with a built in super deck. There are pokemon unknown still in those woods!" he said with a flourish of his arm pointing into the trees, "Some might even be more dangerous than me."

"If I know anything, you are the most dangerous person... thing... I will ever encounter," I said patting his head lightly, "I'll be good." :)

With that, he was back on his bike and headed for the hills like I was a skunk.

"Fine! Leave! I don't need you!" I called after him, knowing I was very wrong.

"So, map up!" I commanded the phone. It told me I was in the Forest of Confusion. I continued to walk till I heard something in the brush.

"Go Swamper!" Then all the sudden there was a black cat like pokemon.

"Come on out," I cooed softly, "I'm not gonna hurt you..."

It squealed and a larger creature with tusks as long as ceiling fan blades came out of the bushes. An awful smell filled the air. The last thing I remembered was a dude asking me something. It was either, "Are you okay?" or "Do you want a cheese souffle?"


End file.
